Just The Way You Are
by Chaotrix
Summary: Konata and Kagami have been dating for a few months, when suddenly Kagami finds herself wanting more than just dinner dates and kisses. What a pervert! How will these inexperienced girls handle this new, unfamiliar situation? KONAMI. YURI. ONE-SHOT.


**Author's Note:** So I'm writing this story while I'm in the middle of "Ransom", my other fanfic. Is that having an affair with my own stories? I couldn't help it! I had instant inspiration for something cute from this song I heard for the first time today! I've never been really sure how "song fics" are categorized, so I won't call it that for now. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything at all! I don't have a penny to my name!

"**Just The Way You Are****"**

**

* * *

**

"Please Kagamin! It's not like it's our first date! Why are you so nervous recently?"

Kagami Hiiragi, laying on her back on her comfortable bed, sighed as she held her cell phone to her ear. She felt a little bad that her own girlfriend, yes her _girlfriend_, had to beg her just to go on a date. The poor otaku on the other end of the line clearly just wanted to spend some lovey dovey time together, but Kagami wasn't ready to admit that within the last week, she had been wanting more than just a date. They had been dating for a few months, and it definitely was going well. All their friends knew about it and even their families did. Although Kagami's father seemed to have a different opinion of her daughter, he never straight out said he disapproved nor that he wanted them to never see each other.

"Konata... You know I want to but -"

"Then why?"

This was her girlfriend, right? Couldn't she just admit to Konata that lately she had been having these weird desires and dreams? No, the otaku would probably just tease. Or maybe not...

"_Just tell her, Kagami... Ugh, but you're so young, why are you even THINKING of this?"_ the older Hiiragi twin questioned herself with a groan.

"Kagami!"

"H-Huh?" Kagami blinked, snapping back to reality.

"Do you not want to talk to me?"

"Oh! No, no, no! That's not it, I'm sorry Konata... I was thinking of something."

"Thinking of what?"

"_Damn!"_ Kagami thought. "Uh... Nothing." She could almost hear the giggles on the other line.

"Oh ho ho, thinking of something naughty?"

Kagami hesitated. "... Yes." She bit her lip.

A whole minute passed before Konata could speak again.

"Wait, what? You're serious?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh... Then what was it?"

The sudden seriousness and concern in Konata's voice made Kagami a bit more confident. "It's about me and you! And um... You know."

Though Kagami couldn't see, Konata was blushing at the other end.

"Oh yeah? You mean... um..."

"The 'S' word, Konata!" Kagami hissed.

"Y'know, I've said the word a bunch of times... But when it's with you and about you and I, I uh... feel a little awkward saying it." and then the word came in a hushed whisper that Kagami had strained to hear. "... sex... right?"

"SH-SHUT UP! DON'T SAY IT!"

"Ah ha! So that is what you were thinking!"

Kagami was bright red. "I... I don't know. I'm not sure. I've been having these weird feelings lately and even a few dreams... I don't know what it is."

"Well Kagami... Maybe you just want some of your precious otaku all up in ya'!"

"Shush! And besides, aren't we a little t-too young for that?"

"I am an adult, you know."

Kagami couldn't help it as she burst out laughing.

Konata pouted on the other end. "Don't make fun of me! I'm serious! And your birthday was a month ago anyway. You're as much of an adult as I am, so... I don't think we're too young."

Kagami gulped. "W-Well, what about waiting until - "

"Do you want me to propose, Kagamin?"

That made multiple shades of red burn and travel across the tsundere's face. "N-No..."

That made Konata's heart sink a bit. She hesitated. "Really?"

Kagami immediately noticed Konata's tone. "Konata... I meant I don't think it's time, not that I d-don't... want to m-marry you."

"I know! But I guess hearing no as the only response sorta' got me down for a second. I know you didn't mean it Kagami~n ! But anyway... If you're not ready for marriage, then what's keeping us from doing it?"

Kagami shut her eyes as she felt her heartbeat increase. "Are you saying that because you really want to or because you're just trying to tease me with your perverted mouth?"

"Kagamin, you know that I'm ready to... take this relationship a little farther, if you're willing to. I love you."

Kagami opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling her ears warm up. "I l-love you too Konata..."

"So do you want to go out to eat and then come over my place tonight? We went over your house last time."

"Oh... Um, y-yeah sure. What time?"

"Seven! Meet up at the usual cake buffet! See you then!"

Kagami blinked at how quickly Konata hung up. She sighed, flipping her phone shut. "Well, bye to you too."

Hours passed which involved Kagami eating lunch, taking a shower, finishing up some last minute assignments, and finally picking out outfits to wear. For some reason, she felt more nervous about today's arrangement than with any of their previous dates.

"_Probably because of that awkward phone call... Damn it, why did I have to mention it?"_ she scolded herself.

Walking back into her room, she noticed her phone vibrating on her desk. She walked over and opened it to reveal that Konata had sent her a text.

**Konata Izumi 6:15 pm**

"_Hey Kagamin~ ! I've decided to come pick you up around 6:50! Wait for me my love! (; "_

Kagami rolled her eyes, closing her phone and putting it in her pocket. "Same as always..."

Time passed, and Konata was already ten minutes late. This didn't surprise Kagami, and she didn't even bother to rush to get ready. She wore a light blue tanktop and a short sleeved white button down top over the tank top. She also wore white shorts and blue sneakers.

When the doorbell finally rang, Kagami ran over to the door and opened it to see Konata in denim shorts and a short sleeved, faded navy blue t-shirt with a giant black winky face emoticon as the design, and navy blue sneakers.

Konata grinned. "We're both so blue! How sad!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. C'mon, let's go already... And hey, do I look okay?"

Konata grabbed Kagami's hand and smiled, causing the tsundere to blush. "Alright! Let's go Kagamin! And you look beautiful!"

Kagami blushed. "You say that every day!"

And with that, they were off on another date. The walk there wasn't bad at all and Konata, though it caused Kagami to blush madly, held her hand the whole way. But Kagami could admit she was disappointed that Konata let go when they entered the building and picked a table. They went to get their plates of cake, and went back to their table to sit across from each other.

"You want a strawberry, Kagamin?" Konata smiled, holding up a strawberry with a fork.

Kagami looked up from her plate to look at the otaku with a light blush. "Um... Sure." she gave a small smile, as she leaned forward a bit and opened her mouth.

Konata smirked as she put the strawberry in Kagami's mouth, the tsundere closing her lips together to get the strawberry off the fork completely. Konata pulled her fork back and smiled. "Was it good?"

Kagami swallowed and smiled. "Yeah."

The rest of their date went great, with random bits of discussions about the weirdest of things. Kagami shook her head at Konata's constant use of anime references, even though they never really bothered her.

Their second plate finally finished, Konata and Kagami took a quiet moment to rub their bellies and digest. Kagami's eyes were open, staring at the body across from her. _"Now that I think about it... She hasn't kissed me at all tonight. That's weird."_ she noted, and then slowly stood up. "Alright Konata, I think we should go now." she said, taking out a small money pouch.

Konata opened her eyes and blinked. "No wait! I'll pay." she interrupted, taking out her own wallet and taking out the appropriate amount of yen.

Kagami blinked. "Are you sure? I can pay for it no proble – "

"No! This is your night..." Konata stood up, putting the money down with a light blush.

"... Um, okay..." Kagami put her money pouch back in her pocket.

Konata grabbed Kagami's hand again with a smile, but still with that light blush on her cheeks. "Let's go to my place for some good ol' fun, Kagamin!"

Kagami laughed a bit but then put her hand over her mouth.

Konata blinked. "What? What's wrong, why did you stop?"

The tsundere blushed, looking away. "Nothing, my laugh is just kind of obnoxious, you know?"

Konata sighed. "It most definitely isn't. Now come on, let's get going Kagami-sama!"

"HEY! Don't call me that!"

The way home had long gaps of silence, with only a bit of talk now and then. Kagami's heartbeat increased the closer they got to Konata's house, and she had no idea why. Konata didn't even look like she was up to any pranks and she was acting pretty nice today. So why should she be getting so nervous?

Walking up to Konata's door put Kagami on edge, and she felt as though she was shaking. Konata opened the door and led them inside. "Oh, my dad is away on business and Yutaka is having a sleepover with Minami, Hiyori, and Patricia at Minami's house. So we can do whatever." she said casually, taking off her shoes along with Kagami. "Oh... Hey, Kagami?"

"Y-Yes Konata?" Kagami blushed simply at the sound of her name.

"Can you wait here for a bit?" Konata asked, suddenly serious with no smile.

"Um... sure."

"Thanks!" and with that, Konata ran to her room.

In a few minutes, Konata ran back down and grabbed Kagami's hand, causing the tsundere to snap out of her thoughts to find herself being dragged to the otaku paradise her little blunette girlfriend called a bedroom. Konata was fast.

Konata let go of Kagami's hand once they entered her room and stealthily locked the door behind her.

Kagami had to blink three times to comprehend what she was seeing.

The room was dimly lit by multiple candles that were placed on any surface possible that wasn't a window or the floor. Even some of Konata's things were moved around to make room for the purple candles that filled the room with a delicious lavender scent.

Kagami's heart stopped for a mere second when she saw that the bed was neatly unmade, the sheets pulled back halfway as if it was ready for someone to go to bed. She slowly looked over her shoulder at a blushing otaku who was slowly making her way over to the tsundere. Kagami could feel her cheeks almost light on fire as the only possible reason for all this entered her mind.

"K-K-Konata, is th – "

Kagami was immediately silenced by the smaller girl's soft, warm lips. She felt herself slowly fill with bliss, having been lacking the mouth contact all day. When Konata slowly pulled away, she grabbed Kagami's shoulder and led the taller girl to the bed. She gently pushed Kagami so that she would sit at the edge of the mattress. She took a step back to look and talk to Kagami.

"I... I want to do this too, Kagami. You may be a bit confused by what you think your feelings are right now, but I think we're both ready for this and that we both want this." Konata was bright red herself as she spoke.

"K-Konata... I'm not s-sure I'm r-ready for this... This is very... serious."

"Kagami, you're shaking..."

Kagami blinked, and looked down at her lap. She noticed her legs were shaking, gulping at the sight and stopping herself. "Sorry... Just nervous..." she let out a nervous, unsure laugh.

"Kagami, I want to love you all over. I want to give you all my affection... I want to give you more attention than any MMORPG or dating sim I've ever played!"

Kagami rolled her eyes at the game references but then went back to blushing while the words slowly processed through her mind.

"Do you love me, Kagamin? My Kagamin?"

Kagami looked at Konata, staring into her eyes with her mouth hanging open but only a bit. The question was unexpected, not that she didn't know the answer or anything. "Of course I do Konata..."

"Say it."

Kagami blinked. "What?"

"Just say it!"

Kagami blushed. "I love you Konata."

"Then trust me... Let me treat you gently, sweetly, and lovingly with all my heart."

Kagami's eyes widened a bit, as she turned a bright shade of red that almost illuminated the room. Konata usually wasn't this mushy.

"I... I do."

"Then let me make love to you. I want you to be mine forever."

This sudden barrage of love from Konata was overwhelming that Kagami felt like she needed to pinch herself to see if it was real. She hesitated, biting her lip and staring at the cute girl in front of her that was pleading with those big, beautiful emerald eyes...

"... Me too."

"Kagami?"

"I want to love you in every way possible too, Konata..." she gave a small smile, though she was still trembling.

Konata watched Kagami's body shake. "You're really tense... You're trembling."

"O-Oh, am I? I didn't notice."

Konata sighed but then smiled. "Relax... Let me put you in the mood."

Kagami blinked. "What?"

Konata walked over to Kagami, slowly holding the tsundere's soft hands in her own, staring into her eyes as she began to sing softly but soothingly.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining~_"

Kagami blushed at this, hearing Konata's angelic voice singing to her, for her.

Konata slowly brought her hands up to untie Kagami's pigtails slowly as she continued.

"_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying._  
_She's so beautiful and I tell her every day..._"

Konata's hands threw the ribbons onto the floor and cupped Kagami's left cheek with her hand.

"_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see._"

Kagami was turning redder by the second, her heartbeat picking up as Konata was slowly pushing her gently down on her back onto the bed.

"_But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?', I say:_  
_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing just the way you are._  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl,_  
_You're amazing just the way you are._"

"K-Kona – " but Kagami was quieted by Konata's lips, the otaku giving her the softest kiss she had ever felt out of their months of dating.

"_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._"

Konata smiled a bit, her hands moving to tickle Kagami's side gently, causing the tsundere to laugh softly. She stopped slowly, still smiling as she continued the song.

"_Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy._  
_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday._"

Konata's hands slowly started to unbutton Kagami's white top, slowly moving Kagami's arms out of the sleeves and gently throwing it to the floor.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing just the way you are._  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause girl,_  
_You're amazing just the way you are._"

Kagami could only stare, speechless as her eyes stared into the emeralds that only stared back with deeper intensity.

"_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._  
_Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy._  
_She's so beautiful... and I tell her everyday._"

Konata slowly unbuttoned both of their shorts, sliding each of theirs down individually along with taking off their socks.

"_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change._  
_If perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same._  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I say._  
_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change._  
_'Cause you're amazing just the way you are._"

Kagami could feel Konata's hands sliding up her tank top, slowly removing it and then watching as the otaku took off her own t-shirt. Both in their undergarments, they could only stare at each other as Konata continued to sing and slowly pull the blankets above them.

"_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are._  
_The way you are, the way you areeeee~._  
_Girl you're amazing just the way you are._  
_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing just the way you are._  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are..._"

And with the end of her song, Konata moved her head down to gently kiss Kagami's neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the way up Kagami's neck, to her jaw, chin, and finally her lips.

They stared into each others' eyes, Konata on top of Kagami and keeping the distance between them close. "I love you, Kagamin..." she whispered.

Kagami just began to notice that both of them were only in their bra and panties. She couldn't believe Konata's singing actually distracted her enough to get her like this. But she wasn't shaking anymore, so Konata had definitely calmed her down. But she was definitely still blushing.

"I... I love you too Konata."

Konata leaned in and kissed Kagami's shoulder and then brought her mouth to the tsundere's ear, causing Kagami to shiver at her presence.

"... Do you want me, Kagami?"

Kagami gave Konata a soft smile, grabbing the otaku's head by her cheeks back to where her head previously was so that they were face to face.

"... Just the way you are." she gave her blunette a warm smile.

Konata grinned as she closed the distance between them and kissed her lover, ready to start one of the most intimate moments of their lives.

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Raise your hand if you thought that was cute! ... Well, I thought so! The song is "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Oh man, it's stuck in my head. It's a really sweet song, right? Right! Ah, so now since I finished at officially 6:30 in the morning, I'm sleepy! "Ransom" will be continued soon, just not for a bit. Projects and all! This was just a little bonus from me to you! I made Konata romantic here, and I think it fits very well. Thank you for reading!

Review? (:


End file.
